


All Bots dare!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [148]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Cliffjumper is the first bot to do the scary game dare...Arcee is embarrased!





	1. Cliffjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper is the first bot to do the scary game dare...Arcee is embarrased!


	2. Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl is next...


	3. Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is always up for a dare!


	4. Bulkhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead is a brave bot!....Lol!


	5. Smokescreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So is Smokescreen...


	6. Wheeljack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack isn't sure what he is feeling in the "box"...


	7. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee isn't so much scared as he is grossed out!


	8. Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet isn't scared or grossed out, he knows what it is...


	9. Arcee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee wasn't scared until it moved...Cliffjumper's turn to laugh!


	10. Optimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus finally participated in the dare...but wasn't fooled...


End file.
